Why you had to leave (STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
by robstarshipper
Summary: Robin decides to leave his team behind after his teammates decided they didn't want to listen . Now after 4 years of pain Starfire now Kori has let someone else in her life , but will she end up in the same amount of pain she was in again ? RobxStar,(BBxRae) Rated T for language (HIATUS WILL BE OVER JUNE 2016)
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful crime free day in jump city, this gave the titans

a opportunity to chill and enjoy the day outside. Starfire had decided this would be a perfect day for everyone to go to the mall of shopping . But her plans for everyone to go to the mall would soon be canceled by the leader of the titans.

Starfire walked down to the common room , where Beastboy and Cyborg of course were playing video games and Raven was reading as usual.

"Greetings friends" said Starfire

"Hey Starfire" they all replied

"I figured that since it is such a glorious day why don't take a trip to the mall of shopping" said Starfire

"Dude that's a great idea we should go instead of always being in the tower" replied Beastboy

"I agree" said Cyborg

"Well I need to get another book to read I'm almost done with this one" said Raven reading the last few pages of her book

"Oh glorious" replied Starfire

Before anyone could say anything Robin came into the room

"Titans since its a crime free day we should take the opportunity to train" said Robin

"Dude its a awesome day outside why don't we do something fun" replied Beastboy

"No we have to train" said Robin

"Robin we always train can't we ever have some fun" said Cyborg

"No, as a team we all need to stay vigilant" replied Robin

"Robin why is it that we can not take the break for one day" asked Starfire

"Like I said we need to stay vigilant" replied Robin

"Dude regardless of what you say I'm going to have fun ,who is with me"said Beast boy

"Me" replied Cyborg

"Ditto" said Raven

Robin was so surprised but he knew Starfire wouldn't just walk away like the other three titans.

He was surprised to find Starfire walking towards the other three titans,

"I'm sorry but Robin if you do not wish to enjoy this glorious then that is your decision but my decision is to enjoy today" said Starfire

"Fine do whatever you guys want" replied Robin

they all said bye in unison

Robin couldn't believe it his team didn't listen to him this was not how it was supposed to be , a team was supposed to listen to it's leader. But the titan that surprised him the most was Starfire, his Starfire.

The sweet alien that he had fell in love with just sided with the other three people on his team.

Robin thought about his next decision and this was one of his biggest decisions since red x...

Robin had thought since his team didn't listen to him, he figured why would they need a leader.

Maybe he should have went solo like he was supposed to do in the first place. That is what he planned when he quit being batman's sidekick, maybe he should have done that in the first place.

Robin wrote a note to the titans

Dear fellow titans,

If you are reading this you must have been looking for me, well just stop. There is no reason for you to look because I have left the titans. Due to my leaving I will leave Cyborg as the leader of the titans I feel as if he has earned this spot. If you are wondering why I am leaving the titans well ask yourselves that very question, if you still don't know then I will just tell you. I feel like you don't respect me as the leader of this team because you choose to make decisions on your own. Why have me as a leader when you all don't listen to me or follow directions. A leader is someone that is supposed to help the team make its best decision but it seems like you don't trust my judgment . So I guess this is goodbye. But for Starfire I have a note just meant for her eyes to read no one else. It is on your dresser in your room Star.

Sincerely, Robin

Robin then got the courage to right Starfire a note of all his feelings for her

Dear Starfire,

Since I am leaving I think its time to tell you what I should have told you along time ago. Star I love you , I love you more than I have ever loved anyone besides my parents. I love the way you make me smile when I am down , I love how happy you are all of the time. I love the color of your eyes and how they always have that sort of sparkle to them,.I love how you are always there for me regardless of the consequence. I love you Star and everything about you , I will always love you. Starfire there is necklace in a box on your bedside table , this necklace is something to remember me

by, I want you to wear this everyday. Starfire I love you and nobody will ever come between that ever.

This is not goodbye I hate the word goodbye , so I will say see you later.

Love , Robin

Robin placed the letters in envelopes and sealed them , Star fire's had a green star sticker on the back to hold the back down.

Robin had packed all of his stuff and began to walk out of titans tower.

Robin looked back "good bye tower" said Robin

SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!:'(

Special thanks to :Sharkkiller53

For the idea even though I am changing it a little


	2. Four Years Later

Chapter 2

Starfire's P.o.v

I walk into the tower the other titans are already in the common room , I feel so bad I go and look for robin until I hear Cyborg call my name I walk to the common room

"star" I hear him call "yes Cyborg"I reply I looked at what was in his hands it was a letter the envelope read Titans. Raven opens the letter and begins to read

Dear fellow titans,

If you are reading this you must have been looking for me, well just stop. There is no reason for you to look because I have left the titans. Due to my leaving I will leave Cyborg as the leader of the titans I feel as if he has earned this spot. If you are wondering why I am leaving the titans well ask yourselves that very question, if you still don't know then I will just tell you. I feel like you don't respect me as the leader of this team because you choose to make decisions on your own. Why have me as a leader when you all don't listen to me or follow directions. A leader is someone that is supposed to help the team make its best decision but it seems like you don't trust my judgment . So I guess this is goodbye. But for Starfire I have a note just meant for her eyes to read no one else. It is on your dresser in your room Star.

Sincerely, Robin

I'm shocked so are the others , but me I am hurting the most _._I feel as if I made him leave. I ask the titans to excuse me for a moment they nod yes and I float away to my room tearing up as get there. I walk into my room and turn on my lamp, I then go to my dresser and pick up the letter that he left for me . I see the letter and stains from my tears are left on the the envelope, I am afraid to open it but I do anyway he asked me to read it I will.

I imagine him reading it to me

Dear Starfire,

Since I am leaving I think its time to tell you what I should have told you along time ago. Star I love you , I love you more than I have ever loved anyone besides my parents. I love the way you make me smile when I am down , I love how happy you are all of the time. I love the color of your eyes and how they always have that sort of sparkle to them,.I love how you are always there for me regardless of the consequence. I love you Star and everything about you , I will always love you. Starfire there is necklace in a box on your bedside table , this necklace is something to remember me

by, I want you to wear this everyday. Starfire I love you and nobody will ever come between that ever.

This is not goodbye I hate the word goodbye , so I will say see you later.

Love , Robin

I break down my knees falling to the floor he loves me , that sentence replays in my head Star I love you. I get up and grab the box that he told me about off of my bedside table. I open it and it is a necklace that had a s and r pendant on the necklace. I place the necklace on and promise to never remove it. Why did you have to leave Robin Why? I love you too. Why didn't you just talk to me? I continue to question it and lay on my bed crying, my eyes will probably be puffy and red in the morning but I don't care I miss Robin.

4 years later

Kori's P.o.v (Imagine that the episode how long is forever never happened)

I wake up as the sun beams down on my face as I get up I feel my long hair cascade down my back , I walk into my bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk down the stairs and look down at the necklace he gave to me I really wish he would have stayed then the team would have stayed together . I go down to my living room of my apartment and I go pour some cereal in a bowl and pour my almond milk into the bowl as well. I turn on the tv and see a news report on this nightwing guy again, I can't stand him he thinks he so special and acts like other heros can't protect the city. Ever since the titans broke up we all remained in contact but changed our names so we could go solo. I changed my super hero name to Koriandr my real name, my regular name is Kori Anders. I flip the channel to something else , same thing is on the next channel. "Nightwing you disgusst me" I shake my head and turn the tv off. I get showered and get into some clothes and go to my mail box in the mail room. Just to be greeted by Nathaniel a guy who lives in my building who has had the biggest crush on me since I moved to my apartment.

"Hey Kor" said Nathaniel

"Nathaniel its Kori" I replied this guys annoys me

"You still waiting on that special guy" asked Nathaniel

"None of your business" I reply locking my mail box and I walk away

I leave as fast as I can , when I get back to my room I look through my mail.

Bills , bills, bills Invite! Fancy too , I open it

_You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth on June 27th _

_The ceremony will take place at the old church and the after party will be downtown jump city. _

_The ceremony will be at 3:00pm _

_The after party will be at 7:00 pm _

_We hope you will attend _

_Sincerely,_

_Future Mrs. Logan and Mr. Logan_

I get a phone call from Rachel

Hey Rachel

Hi Kor how are you ?

Great and I got the invite so the wedding is 2 months away huh?

Yeah thanks I have a question will you be my maid of honor

Yeah Rachel you know I will

Thanks Gar already decided on victor being his best man

cool hope Karen won't get mad about me dancing with her guy but she doesnt have to worry

haha

anyway were going dress shoppin tomorrow ok

yeah girl thats fine where are we going

Bella's boutique

Ok see you tomorrow tell gar I said hey

I will ok Kor bye

Bye

I remember when Gar proposed to Rachel we were at Rachel's

22nd birthday party she was so surprised and she cried so much her makeup was everywhere.

Anyway I need to go and get my hair , nails and toes done so I grab my bag with my flip flops already in there I get in my car and go straight to Karen's salon.

"Hey girl" said Karen

"Hey Karen" I replied

"I heard you and Vic are dancing together at the wedding its cool" said Karen

"good" I said

"what you want done to your hair" said Karen

"Romantic curls" I reply

"cute you trying to impress someone I know Nathaniel is not it" Karen asked

"Hell no are you crazy he is so annoying" I reply

we both laugh .

After 30 minutes she is done with my hair now onto nails

I get purple on my nails and my toes and head back home.

I get home and go to my bedroom and write to Robin I don't send the letters I write because I have no way of contacting him but it relieves my pain

_Dear My love, _

_Hi Robin I miss you dearly and my life is going ok but the only thing that I hate is this new hero Night wing. Ewe you probably hate him, but anyway I miss you . I haven't removed this necklace either. Guess what Raven asked me to be maid of honor at her wedding I have to dance with cyborg I hope you don't mind. Anyway I love you I know it's short but that's my day._

_Love Starfire aka Kori_

I kiss the letter and place it in a envelope and then place it in the box I keep every letter I write to him.

I miss him so much

Why did you have to leave Robin why?

Omg School got in the way but im back and happy summer vacation guys

sorry you all I will have more chapters uploaded

_Love you all _

_Robstarshipper_


	3. Shopping, dates and douchebags

Chapter 3

Kori's P.o.v

I wake up and get ready to go dress shopping with Rachel , so I get ready to go. I put on my white peplum shirt with jeggings and white wedges. I begin to walk out to my car when I get a text from Rachel I begin walking without paying attention and feel my self bump into someone and I fall

"You should really watch where your going miss, do you need a hand" asked the stranger , I look at him he is gorgeous , tall , raven colored hair, blue eyes and muscular.

"Yes thank you" I reply taking his hand as he pulls me up

"Miss may I have your name?" asked the stranger

"Yes its Kori Anders " I reply with a smile

"What a pretty name my name is Richard Grayson" he replied

"Thank you" I said

"May I take you out to dinner to apologize"asked Richard

"You don't have to do that" I reply

"But I want to , it would be rude if I didn't " said Richard

"OK what time and what attire should I where" I asked

"6:30 casual" replied Richard

"OK well I live in this building on the 6th floor room a" I said

"OK heres my number" replied Richard writing it down on my hand

I did the same with my number then we said our goodbyes and I got into my car and drove to Bella's.

"Hey" said Rachel , Jennifer, Argent, Karen, and Kole

"Hi ladies and bride to be" I reply walking in and taking a seat

"well spill what took you Kor" asked Karen

"I bumped into this guy and he offered to buy me dinner" I replied

"is he cute" asked Argent

"gorgeous" I replied

"Well what exactly happened after you bumped into this guy:" asked Rachel

"Well I fell and he helped me up then he asked me to dinner to apologize" I replied

"You said yes didn't you and got his number correct" asked Jennifer

"Yes and on my hand" I replied then I showed her the place on my hand that he wrote his number

on

"I'm so happy for you" said Kole

"Thanks but kole this nothing serious I am just going to dinner with him" I replied

"It is a big deal" said my 5 best friends

"Why is a big deal ? "I ask

"You haven't been on a date in 4 years , finally your going on a date" said Kole

"Maybe he can be your date to the wedding" said Rachel

"Maybe" I replied

The woman who was going to help Rachel came in she then took Rachel around to all the different dresses

Rachel came back with 4 different ones , after trying on the 4th dress Rachel knew which one was her dress.

"Number 2" she said we were all happy with her decision

The dress was white strapless and simple just up Rachel's alley she then picked our dresses and she placed them under her name. Then we went to Starbucks

"so whens your date" asked Jenni

"Its not a date its just dinner" I replied

"If its with a gorgeous guy that's a date" said Karen

"Well its at 6:30" I replied

"Its 4:00 go home and get ready" said Rachel

"I guess your right see you all later" I reply grabbing my things

I get in my car and one of my favorite songs butterflies don't lie comes on the radio I sing along.

I finally get home and get ready for dinner with Richard

I put on a casual black strapless dress , a jean jacket , black flats , black Micheal kohrs bag and silver bangles.

Its now 6:15 and I wait for Richard then I here the doorbell and I let him up

I then hear a knock in the door

"One sec" I say

I walk to the door and open it

"Hello Richard" I say (He is so fine)

"Hi Kori you look nice" says Richard

"Well thank you you don't look bad yourself" I reply

"well you ready" he asks

"yea" I reply

We walk out and go outside to the parking lot he then hands me a helmet, I haven't rode a motorcycle since …... let me stop thinking about him and have a good time I put the helmet on and get on the motorcycle.

"you rode a motorcycle before" asked Richard

"uh yea with an old friend nothing important" I reply tears kinda shedding

"oh ,well you ready to go" asked Richard revving the engine

"mhm" I reply

we take off and we finally make it to the burger joint

"I figured something simple" says Richard

"Its fine" I reply with a smile

1 hour later

"Have you ever met anyone so annoying you want to scream" asked Richard

"Yes I live in the same building with one" I reply giggling

"The same here, this girl named Patrica in my building ,you don't even know she practically has the worlds biggest crush on me" He says

"Same with Nathaniel" I replied

"Maybe we could hook them up" says Richard

We both laugh

"I never thought I would ever be this happy to hang out with anyone after..." I stopped

"Well we should hang out more often" said Richard

"Maybe we should" I reply

"You said your friend is getting married right why don't I accompany you" asked Richard

"That would be great she did say I could bring a date" I reply

"cool but besides that we should hang out even more" He said

"Of course" I reply

Back at my apartment

I get in and go to my bedroom I then check the crime scanner on my computer , another bank robbery I get out of my clothes and change into my costume and go to location it said.

When I get there I see that show off Night wing walk up.  
Why is he here? "Oh hi sweetie" said Night wing

"Look I am not your sweetie" I reply

"Let me take this one" says Night wing

"Your such a damn showoff you know that" I reply

"Yes I do thank you" said Night wing

"Your so damn stupid while your flirting with me I have important business to take care" I reply

" I wouldn't want Ms. Pretty getting hurt" said Night wing

" I hate you" I reply

After 30 minutes I have beaten the criminal's ass and through him into jump city's prison.

"We did it" said Night wing putting his arm around my shoulders

"You mean I did it you douche bag" I reply and remove his arm and I go home.

I get into my apartment and sit down I turn on my TV

there he is but I am the one who did the work that douche has some nerve to get on TV and act like he did everything , I cut it off so I can write to my Robin

_Dear Robin, _

_Life is treating me OK I hope its treating you well my love , Night wing is what makes my life a living hell. Robin I wish you were here, I hope you don't mind but I am hanging out with this other guy Richard. I just want you to know I am attracted to him, even if things get serious I will never forget you I love you way to much Robin. But I cant wait my whole life for your return Robin I just cant my life must go on._

_Love Kori _

I am so sorry for this long awaited update this summer I got a job which meant it only left 3 weeks and now school is back in. I am so sorry.


	4. Forgetting about him

Chapter 4

Rachel's wedding day was a week away and because Kori was her maid of honor

she had to plan her best friends Bridal party. Kori began planning Rachel's party ,she remembered Rachel begged her to not have her party at Strip Club, because of her powers of course. I mean she had just finally got her powers to stay under control , and Garfield and herself had been dating for years. Of course Kori listened and disregarded the other girls reasons why they should go to a strip club. Kori decided it would be better to go to a dance club, they could still dance , drink and have a good time.

Kori finally finished booking a reservation for the club and a party bus and shut her laptop. She then sent a text to Richard to find out what time she needed to be ready , for their date.

Kori and Richard had started dating nothing to serious ,they were just hanging out .

(This is the messages they sent to one another)

K – Hey Richard

R- Hey Kor

K- What time should I be ready?

R- 5:00 pm

K- Cool

R-See ya

K- bye

Kori's P.O.V

I try to find a outfit that will perfect for tonight , Richard of course said to be casual.

I find a purple high-low dress , I pair it with a jean jacket and of course my purple wedges.

I do my hair and makeup , now I am done getting ready.

Since it is only 3:30 I think I will write to Robin.

I grab my pen and paper , and began to write.

_Dear Robin,_

_I hope all is well , I hope where ever you are , you are happy just as much as I am._

_Yes I am the happiest I have been in 4years , I have met someone very nice and now we are dating. It seems like it was just yesterday , when I was crying and I was always depressed but now I feel as if I can be happy again. Like I said before I have to move on I can't wait for your return . I can't waste my life and tears on you anymore. You left our friends and you left me , your decision Robin I will no longer be unhappy. Like I said in recent letters I love you , but it is time for me to move on . Time has moved on and so have I._

_Sincerely, Starfire _

5:00 pm

Kori walked out of her building to meet Richard , she walked out and saw his Mercedes Benz.

Richard walked out of the car and walked toward her

"Looking beautiful as always" said Richard as he grabbed her hand and led her to the door , and opened it .

"Thanks Richard you look handsome as well" said Kori as she got into the passenger seat , Richard got back into his car.

"So where are we going tonight asked Kori"

"Were going to the hottest burger joint in town , Pam's " replied

" I've heard about that place"said Kori

"The food there is great" said Richard smiling

He pulled into the parking lot and parked in his normal spot, then he got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Kori.

"Thanks" said Kori

"No problem" replied Richard

Kori's Pov

We sit at a booth and wait until our waitress comes to the table .

"So burgers must be your favorite food huh?" I ask

"You know it" Richard replies

"This has been a great 3 months Kor what do you think" asks Richard

"I agree" I reply

The waitress walks up to our table

"Hi Huns what ya want to order" said the waitress pulling out her pad and pencil

"I will have just a cheese burger and a coke" I reply

"OK just a cheese burger and a coke. You Hun" says the waitress

"I will have the same thing she's having" replies Richard with that dazzling smile that I , can't resist.

"Alright Huns I will be back with your food alright" says the waitress

"Thank you" we both reply

We continue to talk and laugh as we always do , forgetting about the world around us. When I am with Richard I feel as if , I am with Robin again. But no what am I doing , I have moved on. No more thoughts about him , I just will think about Richard.

"So Rachel and Gar get married next week" says Richard

"Yea I am so happy for her , I remember how she always told me she would never marry Gar but look where they are now" I reply with a giggle.

"You know Kor you have the most perfect giggle" says Richard

"Thank you Richard" I reply with a blush.

"Your welcome" he replies

Our food finally makes to the table and we dig in , we continue to talk and laugh.

Richard always finds ways to make me happy, I seem to have the same effect on him.

We finish our food and Richard takes me back home.

"Alright Kor this is your stop" says Richard

"Richard thanks for a wonderful night" I reply

"Your welcome" he replies back.

I get out of the car and walk into the building , then I get on the elevator and go to the 6th floor.

I walk into my room , I put my pajamas on and check the crime scanner. Nothings going on , after that I walk to my bedroom and go straight to sleep.

Read &amp; Review!

Follow and Favorite!

Love you all 3


	5. Lots and Lots of Thoughts

Chapter 5

Kori's Pov

So life update, Richard has been staying over at my apartment and we have slept in the same room and no, we haven't slept together yet he is just staying over until after Rachel and Gar's wedding . Anyway , Richard is taking me out on a dinner date tonight , difference is it is going to be fancy. This is different than what we normally do for dates but I found the perfect dress to wear for tonight.

I find a gorgeous purple dress and matched it with the perfect wedges , thank xhal Karen could fill me in for a last minute hair and nail appointment. I am so excited to go on another date with richard since we haven't been able to go out , since we had all types of things to do , for the Logan's wedding.

I go to the kitchen to cook breakfast , for Richard and I , I decide to make pancakes , eggs and sausage. I begin to cook , as I walk to the fridge I hear foot steps come from out of my bedroom.

"Good morning handsome" I say kissing his cheek walking back over to the stove

"Morning Gorgeous , something smells good " said Richard sitting on the couch

"I'm making your favorite , eggs sausage and pancakes" I reply

"Yum , so what does Rachel have planned for us today" asked Richard

"I don't know actually she hasn't said anything I will give her a call after breakfast" I reply flipping the sausage patties

"Hopefully nothing I want my girlfriend to myself today" said richard hugging me from behind

"Oh really " I reply with a grin , as I plate our breakfast

We sit at my dining room table and begin to eat

"A whole day with Richard , I think i will pass" i say teasing him

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" Richard replies smiling

"Oh nothing " I reply giggling

"You know i love it when you giggle its so cute" Richard says , grabbing the dishes.

I begin to blush , Robin used to tell me that all of the time . Oh Kori get him out of your head your with Richard now , your over him.

"Thanks Richard " I reply still trying to erase the last thought I just had .

"Hey Kor are you ok , you look kind of spaced out ?" asked Richard

"Yea I am fine , just let something cross my mind is all . Nothing important" I reply smiling

"Kori are you sure " asked Richard grabbing my hand

"Yes now let me call Rache" I reply , I kiss his cheek and grab my iphone and dial Rachel

"Hey Kori , whats the haps" Gar answers the phone

"Hey Gar is Rache around" I ask

"Yep I will hand her the phone " Gar replies

"Hi Kori how are you" asks Rachel

" Great how are you miss soon to be Logan" I reply

"Im great" replies Rachel

"So I was wondering , do you have anything planned for us today" I ask (Really hoping she says no)

" Nope you two are free to have fun , but of course not to much fun" replies Rachel

"Of course , thanks girl i will talk to you later" I reply with a laugh

"Ok love ya bye" she replies

I hang up the phone ...

"So..." asked Richard

"I am free for today so where to first?" I ask

"Trip to the mall" replies RIchard

"Yay" I reply hugging him

15 minutes later

We get into to Richard's car and go to the mall

Later on fancy dinner time

I get dressed and put on my outfit that I planned out earlier , I do my makeup and I take a look at the ringlet curls Karen put in my hair , they look gorgeous. I slip on my wedges and go to meet Richard in the living room.

I stepped into the room and Richard just stared at me , a good stare though.

"so... what do you think ?" I asked spinning

"I think you look amazing Kor" he replies

"Thanks Richard you look very handsome" I reply blushing

"My lady your chariot awaits" Richard says as he loops his arm with mine

At the Bistro

Richard pulled out my chair and I sit down , then we browse the menu and decide what we want to order. I decide to get the chicken parmesan and Richard decides to get the same , its so funny that we always order the same food.

We continue to make light conversation , we talk about the wedding , our relationship and more.

I notice Richard is looking at the necklace Robin gave me I hope he is not offended that I am wearing it , I really hope not.

"Uh Richard may I be excused for a moment" I ask

"Sure thing Kor" he replies

I get up and head for the restroom

Richard's P.O.V

I have been wondering why Kori always wears the same necklace , the necklace seems familiar . It looks like the one I gave Star years ago. But maybe it's just a conincidence , or maybe I just miss Star. But I have Kori now , I bet Star has met the perfect guy and is happy . That's what I want her to be happy.

Kori comes back from the rest room

"Richard whats the matter " asks Kori

"Oh nothing , I was just waiting on you" I reply smiling

she smiles back

"So dinner is still not here huh?" asks Kori

"Yea but it is worth the wait this place is a great place to eat , I have been here before with business." I reply

Before Kori could even say anything else the waiter brought us our meals , the smell is sublime.

Kori and I dig in and make more small talk , I try not to glance at the necklace or ask questions. But it sure does look familiar , I don't know something about it makes me think about Star.

Kori's P.O.V

Richard was correct this food was worth the wait , the food taste glorious . Those are words I haven't used in such a long time and I probably won't again , I continue to eat this wonderful meal ignoring my thoughts about Robin. It is like I can't keep him off of my mind , I mean ever since I stopped writing to Robin I feel as if I can't get him out of my mind.

We finish our food and head back to my apartment , we quickly get ready for bed.

"I had a great time tonight " I said to Richard getting ready to crawl into the bed

"The same , love" He replied getting into the bed as well

Richard wrapped his strong arms around my waist and he fell to sleep .

I smile at how adorable Richard looks , I kiss his forehead and fall to sleep myself.

Hopefuly I will wake up and forget all about Robin , hopefuly.

Authors Note : Hi my lovely readers I am so sorry that this chapter ran into the new year how crazy but as we all know school gets in the way of everything. I love you guys so much and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have alot of BB X Rae in it so for all of you BB/Rae fans this will probably be the chapter for you. Of course you will still have Richard and Kori parts but it will definatly be a adorable BB/Rae chapter. I promise , chapter 7 will be the chapter you all have been waiting to read since I began writing this story. You probably guessed it but what you think is going to happen, is going to happen but with a twist. But you just have to keep reading and find out .

Follow

Favorite

Love you all Robstarshipper


	6. Recollections & Weddings

Chapter 6

The date of June 27th had approached , Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth were to be wed . They knew this day would be the best moment of both of their entire lives , of course it would be it's their wedding day. Rachel had never imagined getting married , especially to Garfield Logan or as she referred to him as Logan for years. She and Gar were both happy and deeply in love , and from the time they met Rachel and Gar had fallen in love without even really noticing. Even though they had both went on many dates with other people , they still couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the same as being with one another.

Rachel and Garfield both had a mixture of excitement and nervousness , both pacing the floors in their ideal attire. As much as they both had not wanted to admit ,they really just wanted their ceremony to be over . They were ready for their honeymoon to the Caribbean , they were both very excited to go on a long awaited vacation.

Rachel paced the floors , wanting to just cry . She was never so nervous in her life , but having friends there by her side and becoming the wife to the man she loved made her feel alot better. Kori grabbed Kleenex for Rachel to clean up some of the tears that she shed , off of her face. Rachel was very thankful she had Kori her best friend and maid of honor to help her get ready , for the moment she had never dreamed of experiencing in her whole entire life time.

" Kori I am so nervous I wish I wasn't so nervous" said Rachel holding still while Karen applied curls to Rachel's violet colored hair

"Its alright I think you will be just fine Rachel , you should be happy out of all of us titan women you and Karen are the only ones getting married so far" replied Kori smiling

"Kori is right we are very lucky " said Karen

" Yeah your right" said Rachel calming down a bit

"I can't wait to be apart of both of your weddings" said Rachel smiling

"You mean Karen's wedding" said Kori

"No I meant what I said Kori , both of them" replied Rachel

"Earth to Rachel , do you see an engagement ring on my left hand? " asked Kori

"Richard will come to his senses and ask you" said Karen

Kori began to blush

"I think he will Kori" said Rachel agreeing with Karen

"Yeah ok you two don't get ahead of yourself , we only have been together for a few months" said Kori

"Look Kori you two were made for each other , Richard is the perfect guy for you and your perfect for him too" said Karen

"I think your right Karen , I never really mentioned this before but something seems really familiar about Richard"said Rachel

Before Kori could even say a word she was interrupted by Victor

"Rachel it's time" said Vic

The Ceremony

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I began to breathe , this will help me calm down a bit. I walk down the aisle to meet Garfield at the alter , I am so nervous I can't believe this is happening. I never thought that I would ever be here , in a church getting married , walking down a aisle and saying vows. It was never something I had dreamed of , marriage was never something that I believed could ever happen to me. I was never like other little girls . The type of little girls that had their wedding day planned out before they were even old enough , to tie their own shoe laces. Each step is just a step closer to Garfield , I see him smile at me . I smile back , tearing up as I get closer to the alter. I finally reach the alter , and I grab his hands and I smile at him and he smiles at me.

The priest begins prayer and then we are given instructions to begin the vows

I, Rachel Roth , choose you Garfield Logan, to be no other than yourself.

Loving what I know of you , trusting what I do not know just yet.

I will respect you as a individual , a partner and an equal.

I promise to laugh with you when times are good and endure with you when they are bad

I will always adore , honor and encourage you.

You are my best friend and I will always love you.

I, Garfield Logan, choose you Rachel Roth, to be no other than yourself.

Loving what I know of you , trusting what I do not know just yet.

I will respect you as a individual , a partner and an equal.

I promise to laugh with you when times are good and endure with you when they are bad

I will always adore , honor and encourage you.

You are my best friend and I will always love you.

The ringer barrier who was one of Kori's cousins , gave us the rings. I slid the ring onto his finger and he did the same to mine. I knew at this moment that our love was going to be binded through the rings we are wearing on our fingers. After that the priest gave Gar the Gar the permission to go ahead and kiss me , this is a long awaited moment .

Gar dipped kissed me , only on our wedding day would I ever allow this.

As we are pronounced husband and wife I hear our family and friends clapping , Gar and I walk hand and hand together happy as can be .

We get into our limo and go to the reception hall we chose.

Reception (Were back onto Kori's P.O.V now)

Gar and Rachel had the most beautiful first dance , as husband and wife. They looked amazing up there ,they danced to Beauty and the Beast this song fits them perfectly.

Later on at the reception...

Richard and I sat at one of the tables just chatting , as we normally do.

Eternal Flame began to play

"Hey Kor" asked Richard

"Yea" I replied

"Want to dance" asked Richard lending his hand

"Sure" I replied gladly accepting his hand

We begin to dance , for some reason i'm having some sort of deja vu . For some reason dancing with Richard , brings my mind back to Robin . It brings me back to the moment when we went to Kitten's prom , and we were Prom King and Queen .

Flashback... (Not in her P.O.V)

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for the king and queen of prom is ... Robin and Starfire" said the announcer

Both of the titans weren't expecting that at all

"I guess just one more dance wouldn't kill me " said Robin extending out his hand to Starfire

They both smiled at one another

And they danced with one another , even though it was kind of awkward since Starfire was alot taller than Robin back then.

Reality...

"Kor" said Richard

"Yes" I reply coming out of my daze

"Are you ok , you want to sit down" asked Richard sounding worried

"Oh no im fine we can keep dancing I was just deep in thought , is all" I replied

"Kor you have been in deep thought alot lately , are you sure your ok " asked Richard

"I am fine Richard don't worry" I replied with a smile

"I won't worry then" replied Richard as he spun me around

"Thanks for being concerned sweetie" I replied smiling at him

"No problem , Kor I meant to tell you this earlier but you look beautiful" said Richard

"Thank you , you also look really really handsome in that suit" I replied

We eventually got tired and sat down , I removed my heels so that my feet could rest.

We saw Rachel and Gar sitting at the bride and groom table talking with one another , they looked so happy and cheerful.

"So were married now , that means your Rachel Logan now" said Garfield

"Yep , I love the sound of it Rachel Logan" said Rachel smiling

" You know you look really gorgeous tonight Rache , I just want you to know that" said Garfield

"Thanks , you look handsome yourself , it is so funny as a child I never thought that I would ever have the chance to fall in love or get married I felt it was impossible for me to ever dream that big , but now I see that I was wrong I did fall in love and got married to the love of my life , so that means that the things we believe to be impossible are never really that impossible" replied Rachel

" Rachel even if we weren't married or never dated , a beautiful woman like you would have gotten married anyway . I was the one who always thought that I would never get married. With the holo- rings on I feel like I am the old me , blond hair green eyes but underneath this disguise , I am just green and weird" said Garfield

Rachel kissed him

"Garfield that may have been the old you , but not the you I fell in love with" said Rachel smiling at Gar

Garfield kissed her

"Thanks babe" said Gar

"No problem , now mind dancing with me" said Rachel

"Not at all " responded Garfield grabbing her hand

They began to slow dance , the two of them looked perfect together its like they were created for one another.

Richard couldn't help but notice that Kori was deep in thought , but she told him she was alright so he left her alone.

Maybe she is fine , maybe shes just tired thought Richard

Kori continued to reminisce about about Robin , she saw Richard glance at her a few times. She responded with a warm smile , to let him know she was ok and he didn't need to worry about her.

Later on ...

Rachel and Gar were off to the airport to catch their flight , so the party was over.

Everyone left and went home

Richard decided to stay at Kori's one more night , since it was currently 2:00 am.

"Wow what a wedding ceremony" said Kori smiling as she brushed her hair

"It was a beautiful ceremony" agreed Richard brushing his teeth

Kori got into to bed and Richard followed suit , Richard smiled at Kori.

"Babe I know you said everything is fine, but I have a feeling that it's not" said Richard

"Well ... It's just that someone keeps coming to mind , a old friend that I miss" said Kori tearing up a bit

" Was this friend a special friend?" asked Richard concerned

"Actually my best friend , to be exact but i am fine honestly you shouldn't worry" said Kori

"I'm going to take your word for it" said Richard getting into the bed

"Thanks" replied Kori laying down as well

Richard wrapped his arms around Kori

Kori and Richard felt as if they could lay there forever there was just something about being in each others arms , it felt all so familiar too familiar.

THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE I AM SO SORRY , HELLO EVERYONE SRRY FOR THE WAIT , I LOVE ALL OF YOU THANKS FOR READING MY STORY SO FAR PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK !

R&amp;R

FOLLOW &amp; FAVORITE PLS


	7. Why you'd had to leave

Chapter 7

Kori's P.O.V

It is the month of May which means that it was just 11 months ago that Rachel and Gar became husband and wife. Now Rachel and Gar are expecting a child in less than seven months, I can't believe it due to the fact that Rachel always swore she never wanted kids .But I think she is beginning to enjoy the fact that she will a mother, anyway things with Richard and I are going great I feel so happy when I am with him like the bad memories of the past simply have washed away from my brain and I can finally be happy once more.

Richard says the same thing; he told me that when he is around me he feels happier than he has felt in a very long time. Even though I am no longer depressed about Robin I still feel as if I am with him when I am with Richard, it is just very strange. What's also strange is the fact that Nightwing has stopped flirting with me, but I'm not complaining . But besides that it's very strange that I keep having flashbacks of Robin when I am around Richard, it is all just too strange. I believe I just miss Robin this explains why I continue to wear this necklace , I used to tell myself I just wore the necklace because I promised to wear it but I don't think that's the case it's because I miss him.

Getting off that subject Richard is coming over to my apartment today, were having a movie night tonight. I am excited to stay in for once opposed to going out all of the time, it should be fun.

Kori got dressed in a pair of high-waisted blue jeans, purple cropped tee, and a pair of purple flats. Kori put her hair in a high ponytail and a purple headband. She then got the movie they were going to watch and put it in the DVD player, the movie was A Walk To Remember one of Kori's favorite movies. It had been one of her favorite movies since she watched it for the first time with all of the titans. Of course she cried while watching, even Raven cried too which caused the glass on the coffee table to shatter to pieces. Kori ordered a pizza because it was almost time for Richard to come over, and then she sat on her couch waiting for the pizza and Richard.

The doorbell rang; it was the pizza delivery guy.

"One moment please "said Kori getting the twenty five dollars to give the delivery man.

Kori opened the door

"Hello Kori" said the pizza guy

"Nathaniel "replied Kori

"Yep I got a job at Gino's "said Nathaniel

"Good for you" replied Kori

"Do you have plans tonight my shift is over after this delivery?" asked Nathaniel

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend and he is on his way over right now" explained Kori

"Kori why do you have to lie to me all the time if you don't want to go out with me just be honest" said Nathaniel

"I am not lying because he is standing right behind you" replied Kori pointing at Richard who then walked up to her and pecked her lips and went inside the apartment.

"Oh "said Nathaniel looking sad.

"Can I get the pizza now "asked Kori handing Nathaniel the twenty five dollars.

"Sure thing Kori" replied Nathaniel handing her the pizza.

"Thanks "said Kori then she shut the door.

Kori rolled her eyes

"Who was that?" asked Richard

"Remember that guy Nathaniel I told you about well that was him" explained Kori

"Oh ok well now he shouldn't bother you right?" asked Richard

"I doubt it very seriously he will keep asking me the same damn question until he gets a yes , but that will never happen "replied Kori rolling her eyes.

"Well I will make sure he doesn't bother you" replied Richard

"Thanks sweetie "said Kori opening the box of pizza

Kori plated two slices of pizza on her plate and three pieces on Richard's plate.

"Here you are" said Kori handing him his plate

"Thanks sweetheart" replied Richard grabbing the pizza and putting hot sauce on it

"No problem "said Kori grabbing a bottle of mustard and putting it on her pizza

"Mustard on your pizza (that reminds me of someone I used to know)" asked Richard

"Yeah I love it I hope you don't find it really weird" replied Kori

"Not at all Kor" replied Richard

"Well are you ready to watch the movie?" asked Kori

"Yeah" replied Richard still in deep thought

"I hope A Walk To Remember is not too much of chick flick for you , it is one of my favorite movies" asked Kori

"No ….. its fine (Star used to love that movie)" replied Richard

"Richard what's the matter" asked Kori worried

"Kor it's …. nothing" replied Richard

"Alright" said Kori starting the movie

"Want me to pop some popcorn" asked Richard

"Yea sure" replied Kori as she paused the movie.

"Kor why do you always wear that necklace if you don't mind me asking?" asked Richard

"Well….. An old friend of mine gave it to me I promised to always wear it" replied Kori pulling it out of the inside of her shirt looking at the necklace

"(Is Kori Star, no she can't be) Do you mind telling me more?" asked Richard putting the popcorn into a bowl

Richard sat back on the couch and placed the bowl on the coffee table

"Ok…. Richard I haven't been totally honest about who I am, I didn't tell you because I felt that the past was in the past "replied Kori

"That's alright you are going to tell me now that's all that matters" said Richard sitting back down on the couch

"Years ago I became part of a team called the teen titans, I was known as Starfire." Said Kori

"Kori I haven't been honest either, I am also from the Teen Titans I'm Robin" replied Richard

Kori stood in complete shock, she could believe it but at the same time it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kori couldn't find the happiness she always imagined; she imagined the moment Robin and herself were reunited it would be full of tears of happiness but all Kori felt was a rush of anger come over her. Kori expressionless face turned into a frown.

"Aren't you happy, I am happy to know that I have finally found my Star" said Richard smiling

Kori glared at him, Richard knew this glare all too well.

"Why did you leave Robin?" asked Kori glaring and trying not to cry

"I felt like you all didn't want me as your leader anymore , I was hurt all I wanted to do was do my job as leader and make sure everyone was ready for a battle at any given moment." Said Robin

"Robin you were always a great leader, you did your job as our leader you taught us what we needed to know in order to be ready for anything" replied Kori

"You all didn't act like it, a superhero isn't supposed to take breaks that makes them lazy and not ready for something out of the blue." Replied Robin

"Robin I was always the one to stick up for you when the other titans had little faith in you , but I had to agree with our friends due to the fact that we all needed a break , Robin superheroes have normal identities we aren't superheroes twenty four hours a day." Said Kori

"Putting a life in danger is ok so you and the others could go to the damn mall, unlike all of you I take my job serious" replied Richard angrily

"Xhal you know what Robin we all took our damn duties seriously, maybe you don't remember but sometimes when we wanted to be involved for example Slade you pushed us away. Robin if I didn't care about the people of Jump City why and the hell would I still be fighting crime Robin I take my damn job seriously I risk my life everyday but you wouldn't have known that would you ,because you think I am weak or after you left I couldn't handle myself." Anger filled Kori's eyes she had never been so angry with him

"Wait you still fight crime?" asked Richard

"Yes as Koriand'r I chose the name once the titans split like I said I still do my job, I always have to because that jackass Nightwing does nothing" replied Kori still angry

Richard looked at her

"Kori I am Nightwing" said Richard

" Really wow the guy that lectures me on not doing my damn job doesn't do his but takes all of the damn credit ,wow Richard just wow" replied Kori in anger

Richard became angry

"Kori I do my job all of the time, I don't take all of the damn credit either" disagreed Richard

"Richard when has Nightwing ever said when a news reporter asks questions, that you had help from me. Never Richard never that's called taking all of the damn credit, but I don't give a damn about recognition I care about keeping the city as safe as possible." said Kori angry

"You obviously care about your perfect image, all you want is to say is you did the job and I didn't do anything Kori half of the times before you get to the scene I am already there. "Replied Richard

"Richard credit and image has always meant something to you, saying that I care more about my image than I care about this city is a load of crap and it's an insult all the years I fought alongside of you and that's what you have felt" said Kori angry she then began to tear up

It hit Richard like a ton of bricks, he just realized that he wasn't saying that about Kori but he was saying that about himself

"Kori I didn't…" Richard was interrupted

"Richard you can't take back something you meant, if you feel that way about me then fine but one thing you have to remember is that as princess of Tameran I had similar duties. As the princess my duty was to sacrifice myself for my kingdom and I did exactly that when I was given away to the Gordanians I went through torture and containment and you decide to say that I care more about my image than the people in this city or in this world your mistaken Richard. "Said Kori angrily with tears filling her eyes

Richard regretted making that comment; he realized that what he said hurt her.

Richard got ready to say something when Kori interrupted him by saying the words; he never wanted to hear her say.

"Richard you need to go, just so you know I don't want to see you again. What we had going on is over , lose my number and before you go I want you take these with you , these are all of the letters I wrote to you and here is the necklace that you gave me " said Kori angrily handing him the box of letters and the necklace that she also placed into a box

Kori opened the door trying to hold back tears the angry tears that would soon stream down her face.

Richard wanted to change her mind but he knew the best thing to do now, was leave.

Richard grabbed his things including the things she gave him and walked out of the door.

"Goodbye Kori" said Richard

Kori shut the door and laid her back against it, and cried.

Kori whispered to herself "goodbye Richard"

Hi you all I want to extremely apologize about my lack of updates, I let so many of you guys down and for that I really apologize. I know my last update was in January 26th but let me explain, in February I transferred to a new school. I am now an online K12 student, its great program but a lot of work. School defiantly comes first, and school has been a pain in my ass. Now that it is June the workload has lessened so I will have more updates for you guys I promise I hope you guys continue to read this story and I hope you guys can except my apology and understand why this story was put on a slight hiatus .

Thanks so much for reading you guys I appreciate you all!

The goal is for the next chapter to be finished by 6/14/15 guys I have it on all of my calendars

Thanks for the love and support 3

R&amp;R

Love you all, Robstarshipper


	8. Kori it's time that you moved on

Chapter 8

Kori found herself unhappy once more , just like the first time Robin left. The difference between now and the last time was that this time it was her fault , the last time was on Robin. Kori began to feel depressed again , she didn't want to leave her apartment ever , even if one of the girls begged her to go shopping. She also knew that keeping her falling out with Richard A.K.A Robin a secret from her friends wouldn't help the situation, she needed to tell them. Kori decided today would be the day to tell them , it would be hard because she knew if Victor or Gar found out they would end up finding Richard and kicking his ass. Rachel had her suspensions when Kori told her that she was just fine , she knew Rachel would become persistent if she didn't tell her soon.

Kori got out of bed that morning , she walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror her eyes were still puffy from all the crying she did the night before. Kori looked a mess , she went into her bathroom and got ready for the day , she knew staying in her apartment all day would not help she learned that five years ago.

Kori's P.O.V

It's 9:00 AM , the sun has this gorgeous glow , the sky is a gorgeous blue and the spring flowers look beautiful. This means spring is here , normally I would be my happiest during the spring time but I guess I will not be happy this spring.

I walk to my mirror and see my eyes at their puffiest , I blame myself for the tears that caused my puffy eyes.

I grab my outfit for the day , I have chosen a white tank top , coral pink skinny jeans , brown leather booties and matching jewelry.

I go to my bathroom and get ready for the day , after getting ready I put my hair in a messy bun.

I walk into my kitchen and begin brewing myself coffee , I look at my phone "damn why didn't I change this" I say to myself while looking at my cell phone's wallpaper which obviously is a picture of Richard and I. I feel tears welling up , I refuse to let them fall I refuse to be sad I will not go through the same thing I must move on. Once I talk to someone about the situation maybe I will feel better.

I pour my coffee and sit down at my kitchen table as my phone rings , it's Rachel.

"Hi Rachel" says Kori

"Kor what's wrong I am sensing that your upset don't even try to lie" said Rachel noticed that Kori's tone was not as cheerful as it normally was whenever they talked on the phone.

"Well... That's a long story that I will tell all of you " replied Kori tearing up

" Kori better sooner than later , if you want to tell me first I can have Gar drop me by" said Rachel

"I think I should talk to you first" said Kori

Kori and Rachel had a very close relationship , Kori could confide in Rachel about almost anything and Rachel felt the same about Kori.

"When should I come by?" asked Rachel

"How about in one hour" replied Kori

"Sure thing I will have Gar drop me off I will be there soon" said Rachel

"Thanks Rache" said Kori

"No problem I will see you in an hour , if that idiot of a husband of mine stops playing his damn video games" said Rachel in her very monotone voice

Kori giggled , she had to admit half of the things Rachel said made her laugh even if it wasn't even meant to be funny.

"See you" said Kori

Kori cleaned up her living area , from the events of last night.

An hour later...

Rachel showed up to Kori's apartment , she opened the door with the spare key Kori gave her.

Kori greeted Rachel with a simple hello , no bone crushing hug , no talk about what she had recently purchased at the mall something was up.

Rachel wobbled to the couch and sat down

"So how is my future niece or nephew" asked Kori touching Rachel's bump trying to sound cheerful

"The baby is fine Kori , what about you and don't lie to me you know you can tell me anything" said Rachel

"Not so good" replied Kori looking at her hands , which Rachel always knew was a sign that Kori was hurt.

"Why are you not good Kor ?" said Rachel raising an eyebrow

"Well..." replied Kori tearing up

"Did that douche bag of a boyfriend hurt you , if he did I have to kill him" replied Rachel

"ex boyfriend , not physically but mentally yes" said Kori crying

"What! You two broke up , why?!" asked Rachel suspicious

"Well it all started after finding out Richard was Robin...

Kori explained the whole story to Rachel crying along the way, Rachel was very angry it didn't help that she had mood swings due to pregnancy.

Kori saw how angry Rachel had become , she figured that Rachel would respond the way she did.

"That ass hole said that you never cared about anyone but yourself , really the man that went MIA when we needed him most tells you that " said Rachel getting extremely pissed off

"Kor remember our discussion five years ago when he left the first time?" asked Rachel

"Yes I remember" replied Kori

Flashback

A depressed Starfire walked into the common room , eyes bloodshot red and eyelids puffy. Starfire's new found aura had an effect on the others. Her fellow teammates understood her feelings and were on her side about the whole situation one hundred percent. Kori told them what the letter said excluding the written I love you and the necklace he left her.

Starfire was depressed but tried to fake a smile to make everyone think she was just fine when she most definitely wasn't fine.

The other titans looked at her , they felt really horrible about what she was going through.

"What's up lil lady" said Cyborg smiling

"Greetings Cyborg" replied Kori in a very dry manner

"Star can we all have a talk with you?" asked Beastboy

"I suppose I have nothing better to do" replied Starfire

Starfire sat down on the couch, silkie laid on her lap but Starfire didn't seem to even notice , she was so expressionless.

"Starfire" said a very monotone but caring Raven

"Huh... Oh I am most sorry I must have zoned out" replied Starfire

"Star were worried about ya I mean you don't come out of your room I know he left but this shouldn't change your life you have to move on Star" said Cyborg

Starfire began to tear up ,

"Cyborg it is not that easy , it is my fault he left" replied Starfire

"Star it's not your fault , Robin likes everything to go his way and when things don't go his way he doesn't let you live it down" said Beastboy

"But friend Beastboy it is my fault , he wouldn't have left if I hadn't brought up going to the mall" replied Starfire in tears

Raven passed her friend a tissue

"Starfire crying over Robin isn't worth it , he left what can you possibly do about it now, Starfire it's senseless to cry over him. Life moves on and so should you. Starfire your an amazing girl that any guy would be lucky enough to have , boys will come and go when you meet the right one Starfire you will know" said Raven

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at their friend , they could tell what Raven said hurt Starfire.

"Rae don't you think that was a little well... Harsh" asked Beastboy

"No I Starfire needs to know the truth"replied Raven

"B she's right Star needs to know the truth" said Cyborg

Beastboy looked at Starfire , she looked at him with her their right expression.

"Raven thanks for everything , I promise to move on it may take a while but I can do it" said Starfire smiling , her friends could hear the hurt in her voice.

Little did she know that a little while would be 4 years and now make that 5 years

Present

"Like I said back then life goes on , it's time for you to move on from Richard" said Rachel

Kori was quiet

Rachel took notice

"maybe its time you called the others"said Rachel

Kori agreed

Kori called Gar , Karen and Vic and told them that she needed to tell them something important.

All three agreed to come over to her place , once they arrived they did not expect the news Kori was going to tell them.

Kori let all three in , Karen and Victor sat next to one another , Gar sat in the seat right next to Rachel.

"Hey Kor where is Richard?" asked Karen

"He is the reason I asked you all to come over , last night we broke up" explained Kori

"What!" said all three in unison

"Kori if he hurt you , I am going to kick his ass" said Victor

"Actually I broke up with Richard" replied Kori tearing up

"Why did you two fall out ? " asked Gar curious

"Well ... It was after he told me he was Robin" Kori was interupted before she could get the words she was going to say next

"Wait hold the phone Richard is Robin , Dude!" said Gar

"And he is also Nightwing" said Kori

Karen, Vic and Gar's mouths went agape

"When I found out I was not as happy as I expected to be I was angry" replied Kori tearing up grabbing a tissue

"Which is understandable the man who left you 4 years ago comes back into your life and you don't even know it , 4 years you held that anger inside it eventually had to come out said Karen

"Yeah Karen that's not the reason we fell out , when we argued he said that none of the titans took their jobs seriously and it eventually led to him telling me that I only do my job to keep a perfect image , he said that I didn't care about the people in Jump City at all I cared about was myself"said Kori

"That jerk , said you cared only about your image are you serious" said Gar

"Kori I now see why you broke it off with Richard , now it's time to move on"said Karen

Kori again was quiet when the words moving on were spoken

"I told her that earlier" said Rachel

"I can't move on , Rachel you told me to move on 4 years ago this year makes five I thought I did move on. The guy that brought me happiness and love was the same guy that left me sad and angry 4 years back , I can't move on because I love him. I can't stop loving him even if I dated someone else I couldn't love them , I wouldn't feel anything for that person hell I couldn't even focus on Richard because I thought about Robin. " said Kori in tears

Karen and Rachel could tell Kori wasn't lying they knew that she truly was in love with Robin , they knew telling her to move on would just bring more pain and sadness than she had already into her life.

Kori grabbed another Kleenex and excused herself to her bedroom

"I don't think she was ready to be told that , they broke up last night" said Gar

"I agree with Gar , it could have waited if you all remember , we waited to tell her to move on 2 months after he left I think telling her the night after was a mistake" said Victor agreeing with Gar

"I understand what you all are saying but Kori needed to hear the truth, I just hate seeing Kori unhappy" said Rachel

"Don't we all" agreed Karen looking very sad

"You guys seeing her happy for these last few months , made us all happy. Now were back to where we were 5 years ago I just feel like Kori needs to make her own decisions regarding her love life: said Gar

"Gar has a point Kori called us over here to listen and understand what she was going through , not be judgmental and tell her what she needed to do about Robin" agreed Vic

Both girls nodded in agreement

Kori walked back into the room

"No I really appreciate everyone's opinions , I am always open to any opinion it doesn't necessarily mean I have to agree but all opinions are appreciated there is no reason to be sorry" said Kori with a weak smile

Karen decided to initiate a group hug , she knew Kori needed it right now she also knew that Kori needed all of their support.

The rest of the group joined in the group hug as well , they were all surprised to see that even Rachel joined in the hug but they didn't care they knew their friend needed this.

After hours of getting cheered up by her friends they all decided to head home , Kori really appreciated the support.

Kori was heading to bed when she heard a knock on her door , she walked to the door and opened it and rolled her eyes at who she saw.

"Nathaniel what is it?" asked Kori very annoyed

"I wanted to say that I am really sorry about what happened between you and your ex last night " replied Nathaniel

"No it's quite alright , I am just fine really" replied Kori with a very fake but very convincing

"Well I wanted to see if I could take you out for lunch tomorrow , not as a date but just to get your mind off of things" said Nathaniel

"I am really sorry Nathaniel I have something to do with my friends tomorrow, their attempt to cheer me up you know" replied Kori , she wasn't lying either Karen had planned to take Kori shopping in the morning

"No need to be sorry , I understand" replied Nathaniel sadly

"Well it's late I should get to bed" said Kori smiling

"Oh yeah , my apologies it's almost midnight well I won't keep you" said Nathaniel

"Goodnight" replied Kori

"Good night Kori" said Nathaniel waving

Kori shut the door , and went to bed

Nathaniel's P.O.V

I walk back to my apartment room , I feel like a fool Kori doesn't want to be with me. Kori won't even give me a damn chance. The guy she was dating was the guy she was looking for , that guy disgusts me. If I can't have Kori no one else will , I can't let anyone else break her heart I just won't. I need to protect her , I want her to be mine. Hell she will be mine , I may have to take actions in my own hands in order to make her mine but whatever it takes it will happen.

Kori will be mine and now that asshole Richard is out of my way , she is mine.

I have a plan and it will work...

(Nathaniel obsessed much , you guys between changing ideas to trying to figure out how he will go about this plan of his this took longer than I expected. It is so hard writing an story that someone else asks you to write is difficult but I honestly am loving how this story is beginning to turn out. The next chapter will be about Richard reading the letters Kori wrote to him , the ending will have a cliff hanger but you will have to read the chapter after that in order to find out where that cliff hanger leads. I know this story is taking along time but it's because I am trying to perfect this story in any way that I possibly can)

I love you guys so much!

Read &amp; Review

I always love reading reviews as much as I can

If you have any question please PM me or just leave it in the reviews

I am always open to answering questions or explaining things that may confuse you so don't be afraid to ask

Gotta go love you all again , I will talk to you guys in the next installment of

Why You Had To Leave !


End file.
